<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[瑪奇短篇]斷章殘篇：米列希安們的戰鬥 by Giovanna_Laurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503047">[瑪奇短篇]斷章殘篇：米列希安們的戰鬥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant'>Giovanna_Laurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mabinogi (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:26:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>=店主的話=<br/>某天突發奇想，在DC群裏大吼了一句：「我要寫群裏的大家打架的小段子！」<br/>於是腦袋一熱，就寫下了這樣的小段子了。（笑）<br/>第一則的主角本人，在看完之後，一臉驚訝地講了一句「我居然可以被寫成這樣。」<br/>嗯，還好沒寫崩，不然大佬的一下槍衝，我一個薄皮精靈怕是承受不起。<br/>這個系列算是一個用以練筆的小練習，不會有太過嚴謹的劇情設定，我給自己的目標是，群裏的每一個不同的米列希安，都會寫一個專屬他們的副本和特色。比如約亞象舞蹈、三叔是重擊、杯子是從容、梅子是迅速。<br/>大家用的武器、打的副本也都會不一樣。<br/>這大概是我少數的瑪奇同人文裏面，難得不是在寫托爾維斯和約亞的系列XD<br/>畢竟平常不是在寫神劍夫妻就是在構思神劍夫妻的路上<br/>感謝公會和DC群的小夥伴們不嫌棄我動了他們的米米，讓我進行這慘無人道的改編。<br/>要每一個副本打出自己的特色是真的很困難，尤其我是精靈，人類和巨人其實都沒有怎麼玩過。<br/>回音石、影子任務、遺跡、各種地下城……這段時間就強行拖著小夥伴們去打副本（取材），大家真的辛苦了。</p></div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[瑪奇短篇]斷章殘篇：米列希安們的戰鬥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>1.米列希安、黑月教團、死神</strong> </span>
</p><p>紅髮黑袍的青年向他投來求救的目光的時候，他曾經一度思考過是不是該假裝自己只是一個路過的，只是想喝熱水的米列希安。最後，他抓了抓稍顯凌亂的金髮，還是屈服在了看著挺豐厚的報酬之下。就像精靈所說的，為了極夜總該做點熱身和準備。</p><p>於是他順理成章地夥同著火焰薔薇之子，駐守在深夜的杜巴頓。精靈，巨人，還有他。</p><p>「大概意思意思就好了吧？」狐眼在暗夜閃著笑意，隨後手持法杖的青年向小個子的精靈溫柔地回了一個明眸皓齒的笑。</p><p>「嗯！意思意思就好。」</p><p>這段對話聽得冷汗從帶頭的教官那悚然的脊背簌簌滑下，他彷彿已經聽見了巴羅爾嗤之以鼻的笑聲。</p><p>隨後身著暗夜的精靈帶頭起了舞，隨後力拔山河的巨人也跟著衝碎了暗月的防線，隨後夜幕中響起一聲輕笑，那婉約笑著的人也劃出了凍結的法陣。</p><p>行雲流水，從容不迫，不緊不慢，凝聚起來的凜冽冰晶是極致銳利的武器。任憑雷霆和烈風掀起了青年米列希安的衣擺，擺動魔杖的雙臂如同優雅的指揮揮出戰曲樂章。還沒能反應過來，侵略者就以哀號代替了戰曲和音。而那修長的身影站在路口的中央，不沾半點煙塵，始終沒邁出過腳步半分。眾多的黑袍就在冷氣掠過之際便轟然倒下，乘黑月而來的千軍萬馬彷彿剎那間成了紙紮的笑話一般。</p><p>是死神。當幽藍的光芒掠過眼際的時候，那個黑月教團的教官只能想到著三個字。</p><p>如同那個在黑月教團傳頌已久的名字一般，那個米列希安，是踏著幽冥月色而來的死神。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>2.米列希安、冰鏡魔女</strong> </span>
</p><p>巨人的腳步總是比他的同伴顯得更加沉重而緩慢，就如同他沉穩厚實的性格一般，踏出一步即可衝碎怪物們的防線。若那些冬眠在巴雷斯遺跡內的雪蟲會講話的話，大概已經咒罵了這個擾人冬夢的戰士無數遍了。</p><p>刻有凱爾特花紋的戰捶在巨人的手中飛舞，戰捶劃出的勁風絲毫不輸銳利的劍刃，骷髏的穿心箭雨輕而易舉地被截斷，嘩啦啦和那副腐朽的身軀一同散了一地。碧色的眼瞳掃了一下風卷殘雲的遺跡房間內，彎腰撿起那把紅得發亮的鑰匙。</p><p>瞇起眼，巨人回頭呼喚四散的娃娃們：「小朋友們！走啦！」</p><p>娃娃們沉默地邁開腿追著巨人那豪邁的腳步，唯獨那落單的，金髮碧眼的騎士娃娃遲疑了一下，才三步並兩步地趕上了巨人的腳步，將那個從怪物身上掉下來的頭巾蓋在了巨人的頭上。動作輕巧得連巨人米列希安都不曾察覺。</p><p>遺跡最後的鐵柵發出沉重的響聲，緩慢地拉開。</p><p>冷咧的溫度籠罩了巨人，讓出身在巴雷斯的他也禁不住抖了抖。魔女的歌聲帶著冰晶的涼意在他的耳邊響起，他卻沒看見女孩的身影。直到他環顧了一下四周，才在雪怪肩膀上，看見了湛藍細小的女孩子。</p><p>「這目測比10歲的團長還要小呀，難怪看不見。」巨人捋了捋一頭銀髮，尋思著是不是真要對這麼小的孩子下手。</p><p>但魔女終究是魔女，趁他仍在思考，已經帶著雪怪衝向了身高與之相差無幾的米列希安。</p><p>「哎！」米列希安的反應還是比常人快，雪怪的重拳湊到巨人的面前之前，成對的凱爾特戰捶已然當下了來勢洶洶的雪怪的重拳。巨人奮力一頂，雪怪被反擊得連連後退了幾步，差點連肩膀上的魔女亦摔在地上。巨人收了戰捶，甩了甩了臂膀，再度微微躬身，擺出了備戰的姿勢。</p><p>隨後雪怪一聲咆哮，舉腳用力往彷彿鏡子般的冰面跺去。地動山搖搖不動巨人半分，卻震碎了頂穹的冰柱，落了一地。</p><p>「來了！」巨人暗念，接過娃娃遞出的巨大冰柱，彷彿甩動他的巨劍一般，毫不猶豫地往雪怪的腳跟狠砸下去。</p><p>轟！越是龐然的巨物，失去平衡後的衝擊就越大。魔女發出尖銳的驚呼，與雪怪一同摔落在地面。</p><p>「嗚。連雪怪都被打敗了呀。」年幼的魔女咬著唇，一邊揉著摔疼的後背，一邊委屈地嗚咽：「明明是你們硬要闖進來的，還打人！」</p><p>「欸？」巨人愣了愣，一時之間也不知如何反應，站在魔女的角度來說，他的確是入侵者沒錯，而他之所以會來，單純只是為了一杯冰涼的水。</p><p>「哎，別哭啦小朋友，我拿到東西就走啦。」他對這種類型的女孩沒輒，只好蹲下身子揉了揉她的頭，嘗試安慰冰鏡的魔女。</p><p>魔女瞪著圓鼓鼓的眼睛盯著他，眼淚仍止不住。涼意從他的手心滲進他的身體，魔女之淚化成了泉水。巨人恍然，那個任務所說的冰泉，竟然是這個。</p><p>「快走！拿了就快走！」</p><p>女孩氣呼呼，而識相的巨人摸了摸鼻子，待泉水裝滿了那隻精緻冰杯後，就快步地離開了帕魯遺跡。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>3.米列希安、Zero、瑪斯音樂地下城</strong> </span>
</p><p>憂鬱的鋼琴是海神鬱鬱寡歡的藍調，悠揚的管樂是年老的智者悠閒的歲月，華麗的圓舞曲是在王城宴會上綻放的萬紫千紅。</p><p>寶藏獵人以為他的摯友對這些瑣碎的琴棋書畫並沒有興趣，更別說辯出音符裏面隱藏的話語，但眼前的米列希安，用實力狠狠地將了他一軍。</p><p>「欸？妳到底還會多少東西呀？」</p><p>「只是剛好需要而已。」剛重生成10來歲，穿著那一身輕便的冒險家的服裝，留著清爽及肩的銀髮的少女頭也沒回，從容地回應了一句。</p><p>寶藏獵人露出驚訝的表情，沒想過對方的理由簡單得不可思議。於是他挽著手，靜靜那個比他還要矮上一截的少女掄起異常堅固的魯特琴，往豎琴上猛力一敲。</p><p>「噹！」</p><p>並不怎麼和諧的悲鳴從琴身中發出，隨後金屬製的紅色鑰匙哐當一聲摔在了米列希安的腳邊。</p><p>「到底是誰想出這種暴殄天物的機關的。」</p><p>獵人一臉惋惜地看著那個看似十分名貴的魯特琴就這樣在少女的手中灰飛煙滅，絲毫沒有收起要翻白眼的意思。</p><p>「這個我倒是沒想過。」</p><p>彎腰撿起地上的鑰匙，少女拍了拍手上沾染的灰塵，隨後一腳踹開了瑪斯音樂地下城的最後一扇門。</p><p>悠揚的魯特琴聲迴盪在寬闊的房間中，帶著淡淡哀傷的樂曲從魔族的指尖中淌出，滲進了冒險者的感官之中。</p><p>如果不是這個地城看起來有點陰森，這大概是一個不錯的交響樂廳。寶藏獵人瞇起眼睛尋思著，試探性地舉起他的雙槍，朝樂師的腳邊射了兩槍。</p><p>「毫髮無傷呢。」獵人努了努唇，笑著向米列希安比了比地面上的焦黑痕跡。</p><p>「這不是理所當然的嗎。」</p><p>魔族的樂師對兩人彷彿視若無睹，一心沉浸在他的音樂世界中。只見少女彎腰撿起了散落一地的樂譜，細細端詳了幾眼，隨後從隨行寵物的身上，翻出了刻劃著銀河光彩的小鼓。</p><p>「喂喂，梅，你不會吧？」</p><p>少女回眸的一笑讓同行者心感不妙，寶藏獵人退後了幾步，隨即用手摀住了耳朵。</p><p>深呼吸一口氣，少女掄起那兩根纖細卻異常堅固的鼓棍，狠狠往她的小鼓打下去。</p><p>琴聲渺渺。</p><p>咚咚咚咚！</p><p>笛聲繚繞。</p><p>咚咚咚咚。</p><p>每一下，她都沒打在鼓點上。</p><p>樂師拼了命地彈琴，少女卯足了勁打鼓。鼓聲迴盪在這個空蕩蕩的地下城房間內，與琴聲交織出一首氣氛詭異得很的合奏曲。</p><p>「啊！這到底是什麼東西啊！」</p><p>合奏的博弈中是樂師敗給了米列希安，他痛苦地捂著耳朵，把手中那和看似十分名貴的魯特琴狠砸在地上，在雜亂的鼓聲中灰飛煙滅。</p><p>連寶藏獵人都不禁覺得，這個魔族有夠可憐。</p><p>只有米列希安看了一眼地面散了一地的塵埃，小步跑向她的目的地，那個盡頭的寶箱。</p><p>只是當金幣袋子和樂譜被少女從箱中倒出來時，米列希安發出了史無前例的哀嘆。</p><p>而寶藏獵人隨後笑了笑，故作輕描淡寫地講了一句。</p><p>「啊，開到了。技巧之弦。」</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="u"> <strong>20.米列希安、回音石、舞蹈</strong> </span>
</p><p>那是亞特第一次看見少女跳起了舞，就在那個彷彿夢境一般的水上宮殿那裡，在魔法和靈魂創造出的特殊空間中，魚群穿梭的身影之間。</p><p>少女踮起的腳尖在原本平靜的水面上踏出了一圈又一圈的漣漪，輕盈的舞姿彷彿白雁掠過初秋晴空的身姿，如此靈巧得不可思議。雙劍的劍峰隨著上揚的手腕劃出帶有魔力的光影，讓魚群不由隨著米列希安一同起舞，舞到彼岸。</p><p>與犀利的暗夜圓舞曲不同，若那是在夜空綻放的華麗，那這便是如水影般溫柔的芭蕾，擁有能安撫恐懼幻影的力量。</p><p>魚群頃刻沉沒在水底，而亞特仍看得目不轉睛。</p><p>漣漪停在了神聖雙手劍垂落的劍尖前，少女似乎察覺到了他的目光，歪著頭回了首。</p><p>「亞特？你在看什麼呢？」</p><p>「呃啊！沒什麼！」彷彿是偷吃的小孩被逮了正著，亞特慌張地擺了擺手，似是有點難為情一般，抓著頭髮壓低了聲音：「只是......夏諾跳起舞來真好看......」</p><p>「啊！」</p><p>如夢初醒的驚呼迴盪在水上之宮殿，本已平復如鏡面的水上，又被激起了圈圈漣漪。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>=店主的話=<br/>某天突發奇想，在DC群裏大吼了一句：「我要寫群裏的大家打架的小段子！」<br/>於是腦袋一熱，就寫下了這樣的小段子了。（笑）<br/>第一則的主角本人，在看完之後，一臉驚訝地講了一句「我居然可以被寫成這樣。」<br/>嗯，還好沒寫崩，不然大佬的一下槍衝，我一個薄皮精靈怕是承受不起。<br/>這個系列算是一個用以練筆的小練習，不會有太過嚴謹的劇情設定，我給自己的目標是，群裏的每一個不同的米列希安，都會寫一個專屬他們的副本和特色。比如約亞象舞蹈、三叔是重擊、杯子是從容、梅子是迅速。<br/>大家用的武器、打的副本也都會不一樣。<br/>這大概是我少數的瑪奇同人文裏面，難得不是在寫托爾維斯和約亞的系列XD<br/>畢竟平常不是在寫神劍夫妻就是在構思神劍夫妻的路上<br/>感謝公會和DC群的小夥伴們不嫌棄我動了他們的米米，讓我進行這慘無人道的改編。<br/>要每一個副本打出自己的特色是真的很困難，尤其我是精靈，人類和巨人其實都沒有怎麼玩過。<br/>回音石、影子任務、遺跡、各種地下城……這段時間就強行拖著小夥伴們去打副本（取材），大家真的辛苦了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>